


Jaune's Hot Pants

by Arun_DarkSaiyan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Masturbation, Mating Press, Missionary Position, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arun_DarkSaiyan/pseuds/Arun_DarkSaiyan
Summary: Jaune didn't realise how much his new look would have an effect on his peers on Christmas Day. Blake Belladonna, the resident ninja, sets her sights upon him and the two begin the ever so saucy act of "Friends With Benefits." However, a certain silver-eyed reaper is not too keen on this newfound "friendship", especially since Ruby has been harbouring some secret romantic feelings for some time. As time goes on, Jaune finds himself in a very complicated situation, and he has two choices to make; a relationship with his best friend/crush Ruby, continuing his sexual rendezvous with with newfound friend, Blake. It's a pity that he can’t have both... Or can he?
Relationships: Crimson Knightshade, Greyhound - Relationship, Harriet Bree/Marrow Amin, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Blake Belladonna, Knightshade - Relationship, Lancaster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This work is crossposted from my tumblr. Originally just a one shot, I've expanded this with more ideas and a new storyline. Yes, this actually has a storyline, it's not just gonna be pure sex. Well... okay, there's a lot of sex, but there is a story here too.
> 
> For the record, I'm not an expert when it comes to writing smut, so be warned. Any feedback/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

After another successful mission, the Ace-Ops decided that a little celebration was in order. Back at the compound, Ironwood planned to host a Christmas Party and Pietro has gifted the team something special; new combat gear. In one of the rooms was Team RWBY, getting ready for the party.

Ruby’s outfit consisted of a short, dark red skirt, black arm bracers, fingerless gloves and thigh-high boots. She looked in the mirror and started to add some gel to her hair. Weiss’s outfit was now an extravagant blue combat gown, with long black gloves and matching boots. Her hair was now braided. Blake’s outfit was now an all black catsuit with a long, white overcoat over her and thick black boots. Her hair was shorter too, only coming up to her shoulders. Finally, Yang wore a brown jumpsuit and maroon jacket, with thick brown boots and orange snow goggles on her head.

 **Ruby** : * _twirling_ * Wow, Pietro really nailed these new combat outfits.

 **Yang** : * _smiling_ * You can say that again! This jacket really makes the jumpsuit pop.

 **Weiss** : * _smiling_ * He captured so much elegance with this gown and it doesn’t feel cumbersome at all.

 **Blake** : We have 30 minutes until the party starts. I’m gonna go meet with Jaune, Nora and Ren for a while.

 **Ruby** : Okay, see you later Blake. * _waves_ *

Blake walked into the hallway and knocked on Jaune’s room. What she found next left her quite surprised.

 **Jaune** : Come in.

 **Blake** : * _enters the room_ * Are you read-

She couldn’t finish her sentence when she took a gander at Jaune’s new look. His hair was now short and spiky, his armour was modified, with black shirt underneath and two white pauldrons on his shoulders, both trimmed with gold. What caught Blake’s attention the most were his new pants. They hugged his legs very well and consisted of two washes around the waist; red and black. For a moment, she caught a glimpse at his bulge and purred.

 **Jaune** : * _confused_ * Blake, is everything okay?

 **Blake** : * _realises and blushes_ * Oh! Uh yeah, everything’s fine! It’s just……. your new look.

 **Jaune** : Oh. Is that bad? Is it the haircut?

 **Blake** : What? No. Of course not, I think you look hot!

 **Jaune** : * _confused_ * What?

 **Blake** : * _eyes wide and blushing_ * ……did I just say that out loud?

 **Jaune** : * _nods head, also blushing_ *

 **Blake** : * _hides face in her hands_ * Oh no.

 **Jaune** : * _approaches Blake and puts his hand on her shoulder_ * Hey, it’s okay.

 **Blake** : * _shakes her head furiously_ * No it’s not! I can’t believe I actually said that!

 **Jaune** : Why’s that?

 **Blake** : Because………. I just said that you look hot. That’s not something you just blurt out to people. It’s also weird, because you’re my friend and-

 **Jaune** : I don’t think it’s weird.

 **Blake** : * _raises eyebrow_ * You don’t?

 **Jaune** : * _chuckles_ * Of course not. If anything I’m kind of flattered.

 **Blake** : You are?

 **Jaune** : Yeah. I mean, I wasn’t exactly the “hottest guy” in Beacon and I don’t think I’m all that good looking now, but the fact you think of me as such is rather endearing.

 **Blake** : * _eyes wide_ * Really?

 **Jaune** : Really. Now, come on. We’d better head to the party.

Before Jaune could leave, he felt Blake grab his arm.

 **Jaune** : * _turning around_ * Blake?

 **Blake** : * _staring at him_ * Listen, don’t sell yourself so short. You’re a very good looking guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. You’re also very sweet, loyal and kind. * _smiles_ * Don’t ever forget that.

 **Jaune** : * _smiling_ * Thanks Blake.

Blake soon let go of his hand and Jaune left the room. From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of his rear-end and she lit up in delight.

 **Blake** : * _purring_ * Jaune Arc, you will be mine.

[At the party]

 **Ruby** : So Jaune, how are you feeling about all the missions we have to do?

 **Jaune** : * _sighing_ * Not great. You guys are out there protecting the innocent and I’m pretty much a babysitter.

 **Yang** : C’mon, it can’t be that bad.

 **Jaune** : The kids are fine, it’s the moms I have trouble with. * _shudders_ *

 **Weiss** : Moms?

 **Ruby** : …..

 **Jaune** : Yep. Just last week, they all asked me to get into a group selfie. * _shows scroll to Yang, Ruby and Weiss_ *

 **Yang** : * _low whistle_ * Damn, you really are a ladykiller aren’t you?

 **Weiss** : * _squinting_ * You’re definitely popular, that’s for sure.

 **Ruby** : * _eye twitching_ * I’m gonna have a LONG talk with those women.

 **Jaune** : You will? Oh thank you, Ruby! * _hugs her_ * You have no idea how overwhelming they can be.

 **Ruby** : * _hugs him back and smiles_ * Don’t worry about it Jaune. No one needs to make MY best friend feel uncomfortable. * _rubs her hand over his back*_

 **Weiss** : * _confused_ * Wait, I thought I was your best friend?

 **Yang** : * _scanning around the room_ * Has anyone seen Blake anywhere?

 **Weiss** : No I haven’t. Ruby?

 **Ruby** : * _shrugs_ * I haven’t seen her since she said that she wanted to talk to Jaune.

 **Jaune** : Maybe she’s still in my room. I’ll go back and check. * _leaves party_ *

Jaune walked along the hallways and headed back to his room. As soon as he opened the door, his jaw dropped and his eyes popped wide open. Lying on his head was Blake Belladonna, wearing a Christmas hat, tight red vest with her midriff exposed, short red skirt and long red gloves and stockings.

 **Jaune** : * _blushing furiously_ * Oh…….. my………. god…….

 **Blake** : * _sultry voice_ * Consider this your early Christmas present. * _pulls out mistletoe and hangs it over her head_ * You know what happens when you catch someone under the mistletoe. * _gestures him to come_ *

Jaune gulped as he slowly walked over to the bed. Blake’s eyes had a hungry look and her smirk made his heart skip a beat. This couldn’t possibly be real, could it? She soon draped her arms around his neck and closed the gap between their lips. Jaune’s eyes immediately closed as he lost himself in the kiss. Her lips felt soothing and the touch of her hands felt like silk against his cheeks. He couldn’t help but moan with delight.

 **Blake** : * _giggles_ * My, my. You seem to be enjoying this.

 **Jaune** : * _nods head_ * You have... no idea.

 **Blake** : * _leans in and whispers_ * Why don’t you take off that armour and make yourself a little more comfortable.

Without a second to waste, Jaune took off his armour and sashes, leaving him with his black shirt. Returning to the bed, they both continued their make out session. It started off slow, with their lips softly pecking at every second, but soon their lips were tightly locked together as their tongues danced. Their movements became more intense as they caressed each other’s bodies. Blake soon straddled on Jaune’s lap and began to grind against him. Delightful moans escaped his mouth as he released his grip on her lips.

 **Jaune** : * _moaning_ * Oh, Blake!

 **Blake** : * _whispering_ * That’s right, honey. Say my name.

Without even a minute to think, Jaune began to place kisses on Blake’s neck. She moaned happily and soon found herself lying below him.

 **Blake** : * _panting_ * J-J-Jaune?

 **Jaune** : * _smirking_ * I think it’s time we got out of these clothes. * _takes off shirt, exposing his toned muscles and abs_ * Wouldn’t you agree?

 **Blake** : * _nods head_ *

In an instant, their clothes hit the floor and they continued their handiwork on each other’s bodies. Jaune began to lower himself to Blake’s bare breasts, gently groping them and licking her nipples. She hummed gently. His tongue felt wonderful as it moved along from her right to her left. Jaune soon left them and began kissing his way down to her waist, stopping inbetween her legs. Blake’s eyes rolled back as she felt his tongue against her nether regions.

 **Blake** : Ooooooh! Oh god!

She swayed her head side to side, gasping at Jaune’s animalistic prowess. She felt his hands squeeze her breasts and her moans became louder. She was in heaven.

 **Blake** : Yes! Don’t stop! Jaune! Jaune! JAUNE!

Finally, her hips started to buckle and she released.

 **Blake** : JAUUUUUNE!!!!!!!

Blake panted and a silly grin was plastered over her face. She looked up to see Jaune, his face covered in her juices. She couldn’t help but giggle.

 **Blake** : Here, let me get that. * _takes tissue from the side of the bed_ *

 **Jaune** : So, I take it I did a good job?

 **Blake** : * _giggles_ * More than you know. Maybe next time, I can make you feel good. * _wipes Jaune's face_ *

 **Jaune** : * _smirking_ * I look forward to that. * _strokes her hair_ * So what are we now?

 **Blake** : * _grinning_ * Friends……. with benefits.

 **Jaune** : * _chuckles_ * I can get behind that. * _cups her cheeks_ * Merry Christmas, Blake.

 **Blake** : * _wraps arms around the back of his neck_ * Merry Christmas, Jaune.

The two brought each other together and kissed passionately, only to break apart when they heard screaming.

 **Yang** : WHAT THE FUCK?!

 **Blake** : * _covers her breasts and lower area_ * AH, YANG?!

 **Jaune** : WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!!!!! * _covering his lower area_ *

 **Weiss** : * _grumbling_ * Are you KIDDING me right now?! THIS is what you were doing in Jaune’s room?!

 **Qrow** / **Nora** : * _nodding their heads_ * Niiiiiice.

 **Ren** : * _eyes wide_ * Well…….. this is a thing.

 **Jaune** : * _putting on his pants_ * What are you all doing here?

 **Nora** : Well, we were wondering where you guys were for the past few minutes after you left. When you didn’t come back, we got worried and tracked you down. Seems like it was for nothing, * _thumbs up_ * Nice work, fearless leader!

 **Jaune** : NORA!!!!

 ~~ **Blake**~~ : * _puts on her catsuit_ * Can you guys please get out? We still need to get changed.

 **Yang** : * _shakes head_ * Alright, alright. Everybody move it, let’s head back to party guys.

As everyone, minus Yang, Weiss and Ruby, left the room, Blake looked at her leader. Her eyes stared back blankly, her eyebrows furrowed and her fists were clenched.

 **Blake** : Ruby are you okay?

 **Ruby** : Blake……….. I’d like to have a talk with you.

 **Blake** : * _gulps_ * Uh oh.


	2. Ruby's Stress Relief

Despite Jaune and Blake’s newfound sexual adventures together, the two remained very good friends and everyone seemed to get used to the idea of the “not-couple” couple. Well, all expect one. Ruby wasn’t happy about Jaune and Blake’s newfound “friends with benefits” scenario, even after Blake explained the situation.

[4 weeks ago]

 **Blake** : Now Ruby, I know this looks bad, but-

 **Ruby** : * _clenches fist_ * Why the hell were having sex with Jaune?!

**Blake** : Look! We weren’t having… okay, it was a little sexual, but it wasn’t really sex. It was some foreplay.

**Ruby** : Same thing!

**Blake** : No it’s not! *sighs* I’m not going to into the specifics right now.

**Ruby** : I don’t care about the specifics! What I want to know is why the fuck you were having Jaune lick your-

**Blake** : Ruby, calm down!

**Ruby** : * _teary-eyed_ * Why should I?!

**Blake** : Ruby, listen! If you think I like Jaune, you’re wrong! I don’t.

**Ruby** : …what?

**Blake** : * _sighs_ * I don’t like Jaune in that way. Okay?

**Ruby** : * _confused_ * But then why did you-

**Blake** : I was feeling a little… well, riled after seeing him in his new get up. One thing led to another and we started kissing… and doing a little more. *sighs* But we’re not going to start a relationship is that’s what you’re worried about. I could never do that to you.

**Ruby** : Really?

**Blake** : I know you like him, Ruby. He’s your best friend and he’s such a good guy, how can you not? Both of us just had needs and we satisfied each other. That was all. No strings attached and no getting into relationship.

**Ruby** : …that seems awfully complicated.

**Blake** : It’s really not. Jaune is safe, don’t worry.

**Ruby** : ….hmmmm.

[Present]

**Jaune** : * _gritting teeth_ * aahhh.

**Blake** : * _bobbing up and down Jaune’s cock_ * Mmmmm. Ugh.

Jaune: * _blushing and gasping_ * B-Blake… I’m gonna…. ahhhh!!!!!

A shot of white splattered all over Blake’s face and the Faunus giggled with glee, licking her lips.

**Jaune** : *panting* Y-You know, Blake, you’re a really good friend.

**Blake** : * _smirking_ * Why thank you, Jaune. You’re not too bad yourself. Hey, could you pass me some tissues?

**Jaune** : Oh sure. * _hands over tissues_ *

**Blake** : * _dabbing herself_ * So same time next week?

**Jaune** : Oh sure!

**Blake** : Perfect. *strokes Jaune’s cheek* See you around, honey.

**Jaune** : *blushing* o-okay.

**Blake** : *giggling*

From a small opening in the door, Ruby saw them. Anger and jealousy courses through her as she clenched her fist. She still remembered when she and the rest of her team, alongside Qrow, Nora and Ren, discovered the duo engaging in foreplay. Only this time, it was Jaune on the receiving end.

**Ruby** : * _whispering_ * Stupid Blake. Who the hell does she think she is? Slurping on MY Jaune’s cock! * _punches floor_ *

With a quiet, but heavy sigh, Ruby left the scene. Walking along the quiet corridor, she noticed to her left that the showers were unoccupied.

**Ruby** : * _whispering_ * Maybe that’s what I need. A nice shower get rid of all this stress.

Stripping off her combat gear, she hopped into the shower and turned on the water. It was warm and the sensation felt lovely against her skin. As the water flowed down her body, she moaned and sighed to herself. Closing her eyes, Ruby saw Jaune, shirtless and clean cut. His golden blonde hair flowed in the wind and his blue eyes were enticing her. On instinct, she carressed her breast with one hand, while the other hand moved lower towards her nether regions.

**Ruby** : Ah! Ah! Ah!

She rubbed herself vigourously, occasionally slipping her fingers inside herself. Ruby’s moans grew louder and more pleasurable, fiercely leaning her head against the shower wall.

**Ruby** : Yes! Yes! Oh yes! Ah!

Lost in her lust, she imagined Jaune having sex with her. His strong, comforting arms wrapped around her and his lips gently, but passionately kissing her neck and his soft breath against her ears.

**Ruby** : * _moaning_ * Y-Yes! Give it to me Jaune! Give me all of you! JAUNE!!!!!! AAGH!!!!!

Ruby released all over the shower floors and slid down the wall in ecstasy. Panting all over, she smiled.

**Ruby** : Mmm. * _breathes deeply_ * Jaune.

**Jaune** : ….Ruby?

**Ruby** : Wait wha- JAUNE!!!!!!

In what could be described as the biggest shock of her life, Ruby immediately jolted up to find Jaune right in front of her, completely naked apart from the towel hanging over his shoulder. Both of them were blushing beet red as neither knew what to say to each other. Though Ruby couldn’t help but stare at Jaune’s package and tried to resist the urge to smile.

**Ruby** : * _whispering_ * Now that’s a katana.


	3. End of an Era?

Jaune and Ruby stared at each others’ naked bodies, blushing a deep red and with neither of them taking their eyes off each other.

 **Jaune** : * _blushing_ *

 **Ruby** : * _blushing_ *

 **Jaune** : ….Ruby. What-

 **Ruby** : * _completely red_ * I’M SORRY JAUNE!!!!!

In a burst of speed, Ruby dashed away from the showers. Jaune tried to stop her but ended up falling face first on the floor.

 **Jaune** : Ow! Damn it!

A wolf whistle was soon heard and he turned his upwards to find Harriet eyeing him up and Marrow trying to stifle his laugh.

 **Harriet** : I have to say, Jaune, I underestimated you. You’re more bold than I thought. Taking that pipsqueak in the shower? * _nods head_ * Nice work, blondie.

 **Jaune** : * _blushing_ * What?! No! It wasn’t like that! * _stands up_ * What happened was-

 **Marrow** : * _covers his eyes_ * Woah there! Put that away! * _chuckles_ *

 **Jaune** : * _eyes wide, blushing_ * You know what, I’ll shower later! * _runs along the corroidor_ *

 **Harriet** : Hmmm. He seems riled up. * _sneering_ * He could really use some stress relief.

 **Marrow** : Wait, what?! You’re not thinking about-

 **Harriet** : * _laughs_ * Relax, I’m messing you!

 **Marrow** : * _grumbles_ * That wasn’t funny.

 **Harriet** : Aww, what’s wrong? You jealous?

 **Marrow** : * _blushing_ * …no.

 **Harriet** : * _sighs_ * Hey, you know you’re the only one for me. No one else * _drapes arms around his neck_ * You got that?

 **Marrow** : * _smiles_ * Yeah, okay. * _kisses Harriet_ *

 **Harriet** : Mmm.

[The Next Day]

 **Ruby** : Okay, it’s just a normal day like everything else. Nothing happened. All I gotta do is just put on a brave face and-

 **Jaune** : Hey, Ruby? Um… can we talk?

 **Ruby** : * _blushing deep red_ * EEP! * _dashes away_ *

 **Jaune** : Ruby wait! I just wanna- * _sighs_ * Oh forget it.

 **Ren** : Is everything okay?

 **Jaune** : * _sighs_ * Not really, Ren. I just wanna talk to Ruby, but she keeps running away.

 **Oscar** : Did something happen between you two?

 **Jaune** : * _blushing_ * Well…. it’s kinda hard to explain.

 **Ren** : Whatever it is, we’ll understand. You can talk to us.

Seeing no other option, Jaune took a deep breath and told them about the incident in the shower. Ren looked as stoic as ever, while Oscar looked at the floor, nervous.

 **Ren** : * _nods head_ * I see.

 **Oscar** : * _whispering_ * Lucky bastard.

 **Jaune** : * _glaring_ * What was that?!

 **Oscar** : Nothing! * _clears throat_ *

 **Ren** : So, what are you hoping to accomplish by talking to her?

 **Jaune** : I dunno, maybe apologise and let her know that it wasn’t a big deal?

 **Ren** : * _raises eyebrow_ * Not a big deal? Jaune, she-

 **Jaune** : * _raises hand_ * You don’t need to tell me! I just… I dunno. I gotta fix this somehow!

 **Ren** : How are you going to do that?

 **Jaune** : I’ll think of something, just let me go and find her. * _runs away_ *

 **Ren** : * _turns to Oscar_ * Oscar?

 **Oscar** : * _gulps_ * Yes?

 **Ren** : I have waited a long time for something to happen between Jaune and Ruby. * _points to him_ * You will NOT mess this up for them or me. You got that?

 **Oscar** : * _sweating_ * …wait, what?!

Suddenly, Ren’s cheeks began to puff up and his lips began to twist. What followed was one of the most unlikely scenarios ever witnessed in all of Remnant’s history. Lie Ren… was laughing. Oscar’s eyes widened with horror. This was unnatural.

 **Ren** : * _deep breath_ * Boy that felt good. You should’ve seen the look on your face. Man, I should joke like that more often.

 **Oscar** : *raises arms* Please don’t! You’ll only bring ruin to Remnant!

[In the girls’ dorms]

Yang, Weiss and Nora were all doing their hair when suddenly, a flash of red petals burst into the door and hid under the covers of one of the bunks.

 **Weiss** : Wait, was that Ruby?

 **Nora** : What’s eating her up?

 **Yang** : * _sighs_ * I think I know. * _approaches the bunk bed_ * Ruby, get down here!

 **Ruby** : ….

 **Yang** : Ruby, come on. Please? For me?

Slowly but surely, Ruby climbed down from the bed. Yang gave her a quick hug before asking her about what happened.

 **Yang** : Ruby, what’s wrong?

 **Ruby** : * _teary eyed_ * I… I did something stupid.

 **Weiss** : Whatever it was, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.

 **Nora** : * _smiling_ * Yeah! Don’t sweat it!

 **Ruby** : * _sniffling_ * It is. I…

 **Yang** : Yes?

 **Ruby** : Well…

 **Weiss** : Ruby, you don’t have to be ashamed. Whatever it is, we’ll understand.

 **Ruby** : I…. * _blushing_ * touched myself!

 **Yang** : …..okay?

 **Weiss** : How indecent!

 **Nora** : That’s not so bad, we’ve all done it.

 **Ruby** : * _blushing_ * Jaune saw me!

 **Yang** : ………oh.

 **Weiss** : * _covers her mouth_ *

 **Nora** : ……..oh. Yeah, now I can see how that can be a problem,

 **Yang** : ……so what happened next?

 **Ruby** : I don’t know! I just panicked and ran! * _slumps to the bed_ * What am I gonna do?

 **Yang** : * _sits beside her_ * Have you tried talking to him?

 **Ruby** : And tell him what? How the hell are we supposed to talk now?!

 **Yang** : * _hugs her_ * I don’t know, but sooner or later, you’re gonna have to face him.

 **Nora** : Yang’s right. He’s your best friend, you can’t avoid him forever.

 **Ruby** : I don’t want to avoid him. I… * _sighs_ * Well… I…. * _hides face in her hands_ * like him.

 **Weiss** : * _chuckles_ * We know, Ruby,

 **Ruby** : Huh?

 **Yang** : * _smiles_ * We always knew.

 **Nora** : * _shakes head_ * You’re not exactly the most subtle.

 **Ruby** : …oh.

 **Nora** : Listen, when you find Jaune, just talk to him, I understand you’re mortified about what happened. But do you really want this to drive a wedge between you and him?

 **Ruby** : * _shakes head_ *

 **Weiss** : * _smiles_ * Then go and talk to him. We’ll be right here with you if you need help.

 **Nora** : You can count on us.

 **Yang** : We’ve always got your back.

 **Ruby:** You’re right. * _smiles_ * I’ll go talk to him. Thanks guys.

 **Yang** : * _hugs Ruby_ * You’re welcome. We’re always here to help.

With newfound determination, Ruby walked out to find Jaune. Luckily, she didn’t have to look too far as, without even realising it, she bumped into him as soon she left the room.

 **Ruby** : Oof! Oh, Jaune!

 **Jaune** : Uh! Ruby!

 **Ruby** : Um…. * _nervous smile_ * hi.

 **Jaune** : * _nervous smiling_ * Hi. Um…. so, can we talk?

 **Ruby** : …Okay.

 **Jaune** : * _sighs_ * About what happened yesterday, I.. I am so sorry. I should’ve knocked before entering and I’m sorry about-

 **Ruby** : Jaune, it’s okay. I should be the one apologising.

 **Jaune** : Huh?

 **Ruby** : Look, what I did was… um * _blushing_ * it was dumb. I shouldn’t have done that, especially in front of you and-

 **Jaune** : No, Ruby. * _chuckles_ * You shouldn’t apologise at all. What happened was… * _blushing_ * Look, we all have needs and sometimes you just need to get it out of your system. I shouldn’t have barged in, regardless of whether or not you were… you know.

 **Ruby** : * _sighs_ * Look, can we just move past this? I don’t want this to be weird between us.

 **Jaune** : Neither do i. Let’s just agree that the whole thing was a misunderstanding, okay?

 **Ruby** : * _chuckles_ * Agreed. So… are we good?

 **Jaune** : * _smiles_ * Of course we are.

 **Ruby** : Great.

 **Jaune** : Cool.

For a while, the two stood in awkward silence, until Jaune had an idea.

 **Jaune** : * _scratches the back of his head_ * Listen, I know it’s not exactly the best of times, all things considering, but… do you want to go out for a cup of hot chocolate tonight?

 **Ruby** : * _blushing_ * Really?

 **Jaune** : I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s fine. I figured we just needed somewhere quiet and since you like sweet things, I thought-

 **Ruby** : I’d love to.

 **Jaune** : * _smiling_ * R-Really?

 **Ruby** : Yeah. Well… I mean, I would but what about Blake?

 **Jaune** : …oh. Yeah, well… that’s gonna be-

 **Blake** : You guys can go.

Jaune and Ruby both jumped at the sound of Blake’s voice.

 **Jaune** : Gah!

 **Ruby** : B-Blake! Wait, how did you-

 **Blake** : * _points to her ears_ * Faunus hearing, remember?

 **Jaune** : Oh yeah. * _nervous laughter_ * Are you really okay with this?

 **Blake** : * _smiles_ * Jaune, I said that we were friends with benefits. That means no strings attached. You’re allowed to go on dates.

 **Jaune** : Are you sure about that?

 **Blake** : It’s fine. You don’t need my permission. Go. Have a good time.

 **Jaune** : Well… okay then. * _turns to Ruby_ * So? How about it then?

 **Ruby** : * _smiling_ * I’d like that.

 **Jaune** : Great! I’ll see you tonight,

 **Ruby** : Cool. See you soon, Jaune.

 **Jaune** : You too, Ruby.

As they both headed in the opposite directions, a sultry smile crossed Blake’s lips.

 **Blake** : * _whispering_ * Oh you two enjoy yourself on this little date of yours. But tonight I’m going to rock his world! * _shudders delightfully_ *

[8 hours later]

Gazing herself in the mirror, Blake purred with glee. She recently bought herself a dark purple catsuit, with a zip at the front. During one of their many sessions, Jaune mentioned in passing that tight leather suits really turned him on. Blake was more than happy to oblige. Checking her watch, she smiled and left the bedroom.

 **Blake** : He is going to die when he sees me in this! * _snickers_ *

Her excitement, however, was short lived. In the middle of the hall, she found Jaune and Ruby very close to each other… and kissing. Blake’s eyes were wide and her chest began to feel heavy. Desperately, she spotted a corner from the corridor and raced towards it. Sliding down the wall, she frowned sorrowfully.

 **Blake** : * _confused_ * What’s going on? W-We both agreed that there would be no strings attached. We both could see whoever we wanted outside of each other. W-We’re j-just friends! ….so why do I feel so hurt?


	4. DELETED SCENE: Ruby's Stress Relief (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be addressing this for the last time, since I want to clarify a few things with some of the readers here.
> 
> The revised version of chapter 2 of Jaune’s Hot Pants, with Ruby’s solo session, was what I originally had in mind, not Harriet and Ruby. So how did it come about?
> 
> See what happened was that I was talking with a friend of mine during the weekend and he showed me some pictures of Harriet and Ruby in the shower, done by CSLucaris. My mind got the better of me and I started thinking about a scene involving the two. One thing lead to another and I incorporated it into chapter 2.
> 
> Now, I don’t regret writing this scene and I still had fun writing it as a fun little one off. I don’t really ship Harriet and Ruby together, mainly because she seems a bit too smug for my liking with Ruby. If I had to pair her with the main cast, I think it would be Nora.
> 
> What I do regret, however, incorporating it into Jaune’s Hot Pants, which was and still is a Knightshade vs Lancaster story. It really didn’t fit within that context and it was with a pairing that I’m kind of indifferent to. All I can say is that I’m sorry.
> 
> All that said, this is still a piece that I’m happy with, so I‘Ve decided to label it as an alternate scenario. It’s no longer a part of the main story, but it exists within it as a fun little “what if”, kind of like those VN style endings.
> 
> *deep breath* Okay! I can now put this behind me and focus on moving on with some more stories.

From a small opening in the door, Ruby saw them. Anger and jealousy courses through her as she clenched her fist. She still remembered when she and the rest of her team, alongside Qrow, Nora and Ren, discovered the duo engaging in foreplay. Only this time, it was Jaune on the receiving end.

**Ruby** : * _whispering_ * Stupid Blake. Who the hell does she think she is? Slurping on MY Jaune’s cock! * _punches floor_ *

With a quiet, but heavy sigh, Ruby was about to leave until she bumped into one of the members of the Ace-Ops; Harriet Bree.

**Ruby** : GAH! Harriet, you scared me!

**Harriet** : * _raising eyebrow_ * You doing okay there, pipsqueak?

**Ruby** : I-I’m fine it’s just-

**Harriet** : Boy trouble?

**Ruby** :….wait, how did you-?

**Harriet** : Been there, done that. * _places her hand on Ruby’s shoulder_ * I’m sorry.

**Ruby** : * _sigh_ * It’s okay. I just… need some time alone.

**Harriet** : Hmm…. nope.

**Ruby** : Nope?

**Harriet:** What you need is some stress relief. Come on, I’ll take you to the showers.

**Ruby** : Showers?

**Harriet** : * _grabs Ruby’s hand_ * Come on.

Though confused, Ruby decided to follow Harriet into the showers. Both woman stripped off their combat gear and Ruby caught a glimpse at Harriet's figure. She was well toned, with nice, small abs, supple breasts and wide hips. Ruby huffed in annoyance and folded her arms tight. She was very self-conscious about her looks, often jealous of the other girls such as Weiss, Nora, Blake and especially her sister. Trying to take her mind off it, she turned on the water. It was warm and the sensation felt lovely against her skin. Harriet was right, this did feel nice. Feeling a tap on her back, Ruby turned around to find her wearing something around her waist; a belt with a long, purple dildo attached at the front.

**Ruby** : * _blushing_ * H-H-Harriet, w-what are you doing? And * _points at dildo_ * what is that?

**Harriet** : * _smirking_ * It’s your stress relief.

**Ruby** : * _blushing_ * Uhhh…….

**Harriet** : Ruby, how were you going to deal with that crisis of the cute blonde boy?

**Ruby** : W-well, I was thinking I could get it out of my system by… * _blushing_ * touching myself.

**Harriet** : * _strokes Ruby’s arm_ * That only helps so much, pipsqueak. Tell me; don’t you desire for Jaune?

**Ruby** : * _slowly nods head_ * Uh huh.

**Harriet** : * _strokes Ruby’s face_ * Then how about I give you a little taste of that experience. With this strap on, it’ll be just like you’re having sex with him.

**Ruby** : *blushing* It will?

**Harriet** : Yes. I’m here to help out, that’s what friends are for.

**Ruby** : * _nods head_ *

**Harriet** : Now, just imagine that I’m him… and lie down.

**Ruby** : * _blushing_ * It’s not going to hurt, is it?

**Harriet** : * _giggling_ * Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.

Carefully, Ruby got into position and lay down on the wet surface of the floor. Harriet leaned in a little and stroked her face once again. She took hold of the dildo and ever so slowly moved it around Ruby’s nether regions.

**Ruby** : * _moaning_ *

**Harriet** : One more thing. * _squirts lube on the dildo_ * Brace yourself.

Without a second to waste, Harriet slid the dildo inside Ruby and began to thrust wildly. Ruby had never felt anything like this before. She felt Harriet go in and out with gentle haste, causing her to bite her bottom lip.

**Ruby** : Mmm… Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

**Harriet** : * _thrusting_ * Hah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Several minutes later, Harriet suddenly pulled Ruby upwards.

**Ruby** : * _panting_ * Wait, what are you-?

**Harriet** : * _panting_ * Face the wall, I wanna do you doggy style!

**Ruby** : * _nods head_ * Okay.

Getting herself into position, Ruby felt the dildo inside her once more as Harriet thrust it in and out. The Ace-Op’s hips clapped against her smooth ass as the the thrusting became quicker and deeper, prompting Ruby to slam her hands onto the shower wall.

**Ruby** : Ah! Oh god! Ah! Ah!

**Harriet** : * _thrusting_ * 

**Ruby** : Ah! Yes!

**Harriet** : Time we take this up a notch! * _sparks surround her_ *

Once again, Harriet placed Ruby on the floor, the redhead laying on her back to face her. Grabbing Ruby by the thighs and activating her semblance, she thrust herself into her with ferocious speed. Ruby’s moans grew louder and more pleasurable and she felt tingles throughout her body. Lost in her lust, she imagined it was Jaune that was pounding her. His strong, comforting arms wrapped around her and his lips gently, but passionately kissing her neck and his soft breath against her ear.

**Ruby** : Y-Yes! Give it to me Jaune! Give me all of you!

**Harriet** : * _thrusting_ * Agh! Ah! Ah! AGH!

**Ruby** : JAUNE!!!!!! AAGH!!!!!

Ruby released all over and Harriet, exhausted, collapsed on top of her. Instinctively, Harriet placed small kisses all over Ruby, starting from her cheek, going towards her neck, two small kisses on each of her breasts and finally five kisses on her belly. 

**Harriet** : * _small panting_ * You’re ready. Soon, you’ll be his.

**Ruby** : * _panting_ * T-Thanks Harriet. For the help. It was… well fun.

**Harriet** : No trouble pipsqueak. * _two finger salut_ e* See around. * _stands up and leaves_ *

Ruby lay down to the shower floor and smiled. It was an interesting experience to say the least and a wicked thought popped into her head. If she could replicate her experience from Harriet with Jaune, she could one up Blake entirely.

**Ruby** : * _sneering*_ Watch out, Blake. I’ll show you who’s Jaune’s best girl!

Harriet, now changed into her uniform, texted her fellow Ace Ops member, Marrow. Helping out Ruby really made her in the mood for more fun and she knew that Marrow was more than willing to participate. 


End file.
